Magical Mirror
by Karou Ariza
Summary: Apa yang bisa membedakanmu antara yang nyata dan yang tidak ketika kau sedang jatuh cinta?


**Summary : **_Apa yang bisa membedakanmu antara yang nyata dan yang tidak ketika kau sedang jatuh cinta?_

**Warning : **_OOC , typos , dan imajinasi yang berlebihan. _

**Disclaimer : **_Kurobas milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi . Cerita ini dan pair AoKise sepenuhnya milik saya—Bohong deh, yang terakhir bercanda kok~ _

* * *

.

.

**[** _One day, in an old mirror a boy suddenly appeared_ **]**

**[** _The wheel of my fate began to turn, and my days began to change_ **]**

**.**

**.**

"_Halo." _

_Seorang lelaki memaksa kedua kakinya untuk melangkah lebih jauh. Jendela terbuka yang berada persis di sampingnya membuat dirinya gemetar karena sensasi angin dingin dari luar. Ia melangkah dengan hati-hati, setiap langkahnya menimbulkan bunyi kayu bergeser yang memilukan, membuat dirinya makin ketakutan di tengah rumah itu. _

_Ia menundukkan kepala untuk memastikan kalau langkahnya yang terakhir tidak akan membuat dirinya jatuh atau apa, lalu mendongak lagi—_

_Hanya untuk menangkap sepasang mata berwarna biru tua yang penuh kehangatan, menantinya. _

_Di dalam cermin._

_Lelaki berambut biru tua, memiliki senyuman sehangat matahari. Membentuk satu senyum yang lebih hangat ketika dirinya sampai tepat di depannya, ia mengangkat tangannya, menempelkannya ke arah refleksi lelaki lain di hadapannya. _

_Sementara di sisi lain, lelaki satunya ragu-ragu. Ia mengamati sebentar tangan besar yang terulur kepadanya. _

_Sebelum akhirnya ia ikut menempelkan satu tangannya. Merasakan tekstur datar dan dingin dari perantara refleksi yang jelas bukan dirinya itu. _

_Seharusnya mereka bersentuhan. Seharusnya mereka bisa merasakan satu sama lain. Tapi tidak. _

_Yang di rasakan lelaki beriris kuning indah itu bukanlah perasaan ketika bersentuhan dengan seseorang, melainkan sebuah perasaan aneh, hangat, yang membuatnya selalu teringat dengan langit biru dan matahari—walaupun sebenarnya, seharusnya ia tidak bisa mendeskripsikannya, karena ia pun belum pernah bertemu dengan kedua hal itu. _

_Perasaan hangat itu di dapatnya ketika ia melihat lagi—senyuman itu. Mengundangnya untuk terus berada di sisi_nya_. Jantungnya berdegup kencang dan ia tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih. Perasaan yang baru pertama kali di rasakannya. Perasaan yang biasanya membuat setiap orang mabuk kepayang, melakukan hal-hal yang diluar kendali mereka, dan menyingkirkan apapun hasil dari pemikiran logika yang mereka sendiri panutkan. _

_Lelaki itu baru menyadari. _

_Ia baru menyadari._

_Ia jatuh cinta._

* * *

_._

_._

**Magical Mirror **

_Ketika sesuatu yang tidak nyata dan yang nyata sama sekali tidak ada bedanya untukmu..._

_._

_._

* * *

Trem dan bus berderu di jalan utama depan sungai, menandai hari pada abad ke-21 itu, tetapi di jalanan yang lebih sepi, kedamaian musim panas mungkin berasal dari zaman berbeda. Di tengah teriknya matahari, batu, cahaya remang, langkah Kise sendiri, dan kepulan asap selembut bulu dari cangkir coklatnya. Ia sendirian dan terhanyut dalam lamunan duniawi: sekolah dan pekerjaan. Kegetiran kadang datang ketika sepintas sakit hati menyergap—seperti yang biasa dilakukan sakit hati—tetapi ia menyingkirkannya, dengan penuh tekad, siap untuk memulai, atau mengakhiri semuanya.

Ia memegang cangkir coklat dengan satu tangan dan menggenggam sepucuk surat dengan tangan satunya. Tas berwarna biru tersampir di bahunya, sementara rambutnya—pendek dan berwarna kuning menyala di setiap langkahnya, seolah rambutnya menyerap sinar matahari di atasnya.

_Tenang. Oke, kau bisa lakukan ini._

Kemudian.

Terdengar bunyi berisik, derap langkah cepat, dan ia disergap dari belakang, ditarik kuat-kuat ke dada bidang pria.

Terakhir, ketika ia merasakan pipinya memanas ketika mengetahui si penyergap, ia mendengar gelak tawa.

"Aomine_cchi_ lepaskan!" Bentaknya, berbalik menghadap Aomine, teman sekolahnya. Cahaya matahari tampak lembut di wajahnya yang tampan. _Uh, oke sekali ini saja kubilang tampan_, pikir Kise, mendorong tubuhnya. _Wajah yang tolol, yang selalu sukses membuat pipiku panas._

"Reaksimu lucu Ryouta. Kau kira aku ini apa?" Tanya Aomine, berusaha terlihat berpikir dengan keras. "Vampir?"

"Nah, kalau itu cocok denganmu Aomine_cchi_." Kata Kise sambil terus berjalan, perlahan memasukkan surat yang sedang di genggamnya ke tas.

Kise mendengar gelak tawa lagi setelah itu. Hatinya berdesir tiap kali mendengar hal itu.

Aomine menyusul dan berjalan di sampingnya dengan kedua tangan di dalam saku. "Tetapi, aku _memang_ menakutkan. _Well_, mungkin bukan seperti Vampir. Oh tidak, atau aku mungkin malah Drakula?"

"Kau terlalu menakutkan bahkan tidak dalam tuskedo hitam dan taring Aomine_cchi_." Kise menyentuh permukaan kulit lelaki di sebelahnya dengan satu jarinya, cekikikan. "Dengan kulit seperti ini, aku janji setiap orang pasti akan berlari ketakutan karenamu."

Kulit Aomine hitam. Ralat, tidak terlalu hitam. Tapi cukup hitam sehingga semua orang dapat menebak kalau lelaki itu adalah tipikal lelaki yang lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di luar ruangan. Jenis kulit yang selalu terbakar matahari.

"Kurasa kita sudah sepakat kalau tidak membahas soal warna kulit kan Ryouta. Aku kan bukan model sepertimu." Ujarnya, terhibur alih-alih tersinggung.

Kise tertawa. Mereka berhenti sebentar di samping sebuah pohon akasia ketika seorang anak meminta salah satu dari mereka melempar sebuah bola yang kebetulan menggelinding tidak jauh dari Aomine.

"Ingin dengar cerita bagus?" Tanya Aomine setelah selesai melambaikan tangan ke sekumpulan anak yang berada di lapangan itu.

Kise menolehkan kepalanya agar bisa menatapnya. Ia yakin tidak pernah mendengar kalau lelaki di sampingnya ini mempunyai hobi bercerita tentang sesuatu—Aomine jelas bukan pendongeng.

"Cerita apa?"

"Pada zaman dahulu kala." Aomine memulai. "Hidup seorang perempuan cantik yang selalu kesepian di rumahnya, ia bosan karena tidak mempunyai teman sama sekali dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menjelajahi hutan di sekitar rumahnya. Ada sebuah rumah tua yang berada di pinggir sebuah hutan yang selalu bersalju tiap harinya. Ia masuk dan mendapapati rumah itu sedang kosong. Dan ketika perempuan itu menjelajahi rumah itu, ia menemukan sebuah cermin raksasa berukir indah yang tersembunyi di pojok ruangan."

Kise menaikkan alisnya. "Apa ini cerita tentang _Snow White_ dan ratu jahat yang bisa berbicara dengan cermin?"

Aomine tertawa lagi mendengarnya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya samar, "Ahaha, bukan. Cermin itu tidak bisa berbicara, tapi orang di dalam cermin itulah yang berbicara kepada perempuan itu." Jawab Aomine.

Kise mendengarkan.

"Seorang lelaki berjubah hitam menyapa si perempuan. Ia bertanya apakah perempuan itu merasa kesepian, dan ketika perempuan itu menjawab _iya_, ia ditarik perlahan ke dalam cermin bersama lelaki itu."

Kise memerhatikan matahari yang semakin naik ke atas mereka, menunggu Aomine agar meneruskan ceritanya, tapi lelaki itu akhirnya tidak mendengar apapun setelahnya.

"Lalu?"

Aomine mengangkat bahu. "Belum ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi kepada si perempuan dan lelaki itu."

"Cerita aneh." Komentar Kise. "Seharusnya kalau dongeng semacam itu biasanya kan pasti ada _happy ending_ atau _sad ending_ di akhirnya."

"Mungkin." Kata Aomine saat melompat ke satu balok kayu pinggir jalan. "Ceritanya belum selesai."

.

.

.

.

Sekolah mereka mulai saat siang hari. Saat ia masuk ke kelas, ia bisa melihat beberapa anak sedang saling lempar kertas dan berlarian. Kise tidak peduli, ia langsung menuju tempatnya duduk, menaruh tasnya dan dengan tegang mencari sepucuk surat yang tadi pagi di genggamnya.

Syukurlah ada.

Kise meletakkan surat itu perlahan di meja, dengan hati-hati memeriksa apakah isinya masih utuh—tentu saja masih. Lalu membukanya perlahan, seakan-akan surat itu dapat meledak kapan saja.

Baru saja ia ingin mengatur ulang apa yang di tulisnya di sana, ia mendengar suara-suara berisik yang berasal dari meja yang tidak jauh darinya.

"KUROKO! SEJAK KAPAN KAU _DISITU_?!"

Aomine dan ... Kuroko.

Kise berusaha memusatkan perhatiannya kepada kertas yang berada dalam genggamannya. Ia sejak dulu sudah tahu pasti penyebab perasaan tidak menyenangkan ketika melihat Aomine dan Kuroko bersama-sama. Ia benci melihat mereka berdua bersama.

Hal itu jugalah yang menyebabkan surat di tangan Kise sampai sekarang belum sampai pada Aomine.

"Aku dari tadi disini Aomine-_kun_." Jawab Kuroko dengan nada sedatar biasanya. Kise memalingkan wajah ketika mendengarnya.

"Paling tidak katakan sesuatu jika kau memang ada disini!"

"Seperti .. _Konicchiwa?_" Tanya Kuroko. "Baiklah. _Konicchiwa _Aomine-_kun_."

Kise memutar mata dan menumpukan berat kepalanya ke salah satu telapak tangannya.

.

.

.

.

_Aomine_cchi.

_Setiap kali melihatmu, melihat dua buah manik biru tua indah yang serupa berlian itu, aku merasa ada sesuatu hangat yang menyelimuti hatiku._

_Kau tahu apa artinya itu, Aomine_cchi_? _

_Aku mencin—_

.

.

Kise menghapus sisa kata-kata yang terakhir dengan kasar.

* * *

"Aku tahu maksudmu." Kata Aomine tiba-tiba.

Kise, yang sedang menengguk teh kotak, tersedak. Jam lain, sepulang sekolah, lelaki di sampingnya itu sedari tadi tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Aomine seperti sedang berusaha berkonsentrasi dengan sesuatu, jadi Kise mendiamkannya, membeli teh kotak—yang berakhir malang pada seragam sekolahnya.

"Ryouta?" Aomine bertanya panik, jelas-jelas terlihat bersalah dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi dengan Kise. "Oh, maafkan aku. Sungguh. Apa kau bawa sapu tangan?"

Kise menggeleng.

Aomine mendesah, mengambil sesuatu dari saku seragamnya dan menarik Kise mendekat. Ia memerhatikan beberapa noda kecoklatan abstrak yang ada di seragam Kise, tapi Aomine mengabaikannya. Ia mendekat ke arah wajah Kise yang bukanlah pengecualian dari noda teh itu.

Cukup dekat untuk membuat sesuatu beterbangan dalam diri Kise.

_Kurasa ... Kupu-kupu cinta sialan dalam diriku tidak bisa menunggu lagi.._

Dan Kise melakukannya. Ia melakukannya terlebih dahulu sebelum Aomine. Hanya butuh dorongan kecil dari tubuhnya dan tekad besar dalam dirinya—disertai dengan rasa terpojok karena kepakkan sayap menyenangkan dari kupu-kupu dalam dirinya, ia menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Aomine.

Hanya sebentar. Kise hanya bisa menangkap seberapa lembutnya bibir pemuda itu dan rasa teh yang baru saja diminumnya.

Tapi hal itu sudah cukup. _Mungkin_.

"Ryouta?"

Kise merasa ia demam. Karena wajahnya terasa panas sekali ketika Aomine menatapnya dengan kebingungan yang tidak di buat-buat. Ia menggigit bibirnya, menolak bertatapan dengan Aomine, dan langsung membelakanginya.

Aomine menarik lengannya. "Nah. Tunggu dulu Ryouta."

Kise memutuskan untuk menolak untuk berbalik. Jantungnya mungkin sebentar lagi akan meledak karena terlalu cepat berpacu.

Dan kupu-kupu itu—kupu-kupu itu tidaklah sama sekali membantu. Kise dapat merasakan dengungan yang makin menjadi-jadi di dalam dirinya hanya karena sentuhan Aomine.

Aomine tidak berkata apa-apa anehnya, ia menarik Kise dan membuat manik milik mereka berdua bertemu. Ia tersenyum lembut—senyum yang selalu membuat Kise kejang-kejang di setiap mimpi indahnya, dan kemudian balik menciumnya.

Salah satu tangan Aomine sudah berada di pipinya; ia mengangkat tangan satunya lagi. Ia membuai wajah Kise di kedua tangannya, kemudian semulus hal yang tak terelakkan: gerakan mengalun bersamaan. Bibir Aomin menyentuh bibir Kise. sentuhan singkat, seperti bisikan—usapan yang amat sangat lembut dari bibir bawah Aomine ke kedua bibir Kise dalam kemiringan, kemudian ada ruang di antara mereka lagi, ruang begitu sempit, wajah mereka begitu dekat. Mereka menghirup embusan napas satu sama lain ketika tarikan terkumpul di antara mereka, mengelilingi mereka, dan merasuki mereka, terasa astral, kemudian ruang itu kembali menghilang, dan yang ada hanyalah ciuman itu.

Manis, hangat, dan menggetarkan.

Lembut, keras, dan semakin dalam.

Aroma _mint_ dalam napas Aomine, teh di bibir Kise.

Tangan Aomine di rambutnya, terbenam hingga pergelangan tangan seolah rambut Kise adalah lautan kelopak bunga matahari, telapak tangan Kise di dada Aomine.

Rasa manis memberikan hal lain. denyutan. Kenikmatan. Yang membuat Kise kewalahan adalah _perasaan nyata, kesungguhan_.

Perasaan yang membuatnya benar-benar tidak ingin dirinya bangun lagi seandainya ini adalah mimpi, dan perasaan tidak peduli yang menyebabkan dirinya buta antara batas kenyataan dan khayalan.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**[** _From that hand I was touching, I heard your voice_ **]**  
**[** _It was so warm that my tears started flowing_ **]**

**.**

**.**

"_Mau ikut?" _

_Lelaki yang berada di sisi satunya mengerjap. "Ikut kemana?" _

"_Ikut bersamaku." Jawab lelaki itu. "Kita akan ke suatu tempat yang sangat jauh, tidak ada salju dingin lagi." _

"_Tidak ada?"_

_Lelaki itu mengangguk. "Tidak ada, yang ada hanya dirimu, dan diriku. Selamanya." _

.

.

.

* * *

Kise membuka matanya.

Ia mengerang dan bangun, berjalan gontai ke arah kamar mandi, kemudian membasuh mukanya. Kise mendongak, menatap bayangan wajahnya di cermin itu, wajah dengan warna kulit yang nyaris seputih tembok kamar mandinya.

Ada perasaan yang aneh ketika ia melihat dirinya sendiri di cermin itu. Seharusnya bukan, tetapi ia seperti teringat sesuatu, suatu hal penting yang seharusnya diingatnya setiap kali menatap cermin.

_Apa bukan bayangan diriku sendiri yang _seharusnya_ sedang kulihat?_

Suara bel pintu menyadarkannya. Kise menoleh dan berteriak melampaui pintu. "Siapaa?"

"Aomine." Aomine balas berteriak.

"Tunggu sebentar Aomine_cchi_!" Teriaknya lagi.

Kise membasuh wajahnya sekali lagi. Menatap ke arah cermin lalu menggeleng kuat-kuat.

* * *

"Aku benci salju."

Kise yang berjalan bersisian dengan Aomine tertawa. Dengan jail ia meraih lengan lelaki itu dan mengapitnya di antara lengannya sendiri. "Tapi indah lho Aomine_cchi_!"

"Dingin." Timpal Aomine cuek, ia menggeser _scarf_ miliknya agar makin erat di lehernya.

Hari ini tepat enam bulan setelah mereka memutuskan untuk menjadi sepasang kekasih. Tepat ketika sinar matahari yang hangat digantikan oleh dinginnya angin musim dingin.

Dan salju. Salju dimana-mana.

"Mmh." Aomine bergumam, menggiring Kise ke sebuah bangku taman dan menariknya mendekat. "Hangat." Katanya ketika kedua tangannya melingkar di lekukan tubuh lelaki beriris kuning itu.

Kise tidak menolak, ia justru senang sekali.

"Kau itu terbuat dari apa kau bisa sehangat ini?" Tanya Aomine iseng. "Jaket?"

"Bukan. Susu coklat."

Aomine memikirkan balasan seperti, "Berarti kau tidak akan keberatan kalau _kucicipi_?"

Kise meninju dadanya.

Aomine tertawa dan mengelus rambut milik Kise, selalu terheran-heran mengapa lelaki ini memiliki rambut yang selembut beludru. Ia diam begitu lama sehingga membuat Kise bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang dipikirkannya.

"Aomine_cchi_?"

Aomine melepaskan pelukannya, kedua matanya menatap lekat-lekat Kise.

Kise tidak perlu termometer untuk mengecek apakah suhu udara turun sepuluh derajat barusan. Ia memandangi Aomine yang tiba-tiba sediam patung menatapnya, mata biru tua milik kekasihnya itu terlihat begitu kosong.

Dan akhirnya Kise memutuskan bahwa ada sesuatu yang aneh di sini.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**[ **_All the wishes I had in my dream have been granted_ **]**

**.**

**.**

"_Hanya itu yang kau mau?" _

_Lelaki itu balas memeluknya. "Apa salah kalau aku ingin di cintaimu?"_

_Lelaki berambut gelap melepaskan pelukannya, membantu lelaki pirang berdiri. Dengan lembut ia mengecup punggung tangannya, dan bergumam :_

"_Semua hal yang kau inginkan adalah keinginanku." Ia berhenti. "Walaupun ... Sebenarnya kau sudah dicintai di _dunia _ini._"

* * *

"Ryouta? Sudah bangun?"

Kise melirik ke samping ranjangnya dan menemukan Aomine disana, dengan celemek berwarna kuning miliknya dan sebuah mangkok di salah satu tangannya.

Ia berusaha mengingat-ingat.

"Demammu belum turun." Ujar Aomine ketika menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Kise, seolah-olah sudah melakukannya selama ribuan kali.

Kise merasakan demamnya makin menjadi-jadi hanya karena kontak sederhana yang dilakukan lelaki itu.

"Uh.. Aomine_cchi_. Sudah berapa lama aku tidur?"

"Tiga jam." Jawab Aomine sambil menaruh mangkuk mengepul di meja samping ranjang Kise, ia menggeledah laci-lacinya dan mendengus sebal. "Kau taruh dimana obat-obatmu?"

"Ruang tamu." Kise menunjuk keluar pintu kamarnya. "Lemari samping rak buku, laci kedua dari atas."

Dan Aomine kembali dengan bungkusan-bungkusan berwarna biru di tangannya. Ia menarik kursi yang ada di meja Kise dan duduk disana, menyusun obat-obat beraneka warna yang sama seperti permen itu.

"Jangan obat yang itu, terlalu besar."

Aomine menaikkan alisnya. "Tapi ini obatnya, Ryouta. Lalu kau mau apa?"

"Aomine_cchi_ bisa kan menggerus obat itu? Kumohon~"

"Kau itu terlalu manja atau apa?"

"Apa."

Aomine mendesah. Tapi ia tetap saja melakukan hal yang diminta Kise, menumpuk beberapa pil dan mulai menggerusnya.

Kise menyentuh dahi dengan lengannya, percuma, lengannya sepertinya sama panasnya dengan dahinya. Ia berguling ke samping, meraih bantal, dan bersenandung.

_kono mama de zutto nigitte'te ii no?__  
sabashii sekai de hitori zutto zutto, matte ita__  
kagami no mukou no yasashii te_

Dia berhenti, mengerutkan kening.

_Lagu macam apa yang aku nyanyikan itu?_

"Aku baru tahu kau bisa menyanyi, Ryouta."

Kise terkejut dan membalikan tubuhnya ke arah Aomine yang masih sibuk dengan obat-obatnya, "Aomine_cchi_ kan sudah sering mendengarku menyanyi." Sanggahnya, teringat sebuah rumah di pinggir hutan, dengan penerangan dan kehangatan yang minim, ia ingat sering bernyanyi disana. "Ingat waktu kita di rumah yang selalu bersalju itu Aomine_cchi_? Aku kan selalu bernyanyi di sana."

"Apa maksudmu Ryouta? Kita tidak pernah ke _rumah yang selalu bersalju_, dua bulan lalu itulah salju pertama kita di kota ini, dan kita tidak kemana-mana kan." Kata Aomine sambil terus menggerus obat-obat milik Kise.

"Tapi aku ingat.." Suara Kise merendah. "Kau, aku, dan cer—"

Ia ingin bilang apa tadi?

"Istirahatlah Ryouta." Usul Aomine. "Sebentar lagi obatnya bisa kau minum. Aku tidak ingin kekasihku terus berhalusinasi karena demam."

"Mungkin." Kise menarik selimutnya ke atas. "Mungkin itu cuma mimpi."

Aomine berhenti menggerus obat sejenak. Lalu mengangguk sepakat, "Cuma mimpi."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**[**_ In the past I once had a dream _**]**

**[**_ I still remember that nostalgic dream vividly _**]**

**[**_ And now even that has become reality _**]**

**.**

**.**

_Alunan musik lembut masih membuat mereka saling berputar, berpelukan, dan sesekali berciuman. Sementara salju di luar turun sangat lebat, mereka berdua tidak peduli. Dinginnya bahkan tidak terasa sama sekali._

_Itu semua berkat si penyihir bermata biru indah._

"_Tuan."_

_Si penyihir memutarnya sekali sebelum menjawab, "Ya?" _

"_Saat tertidur, aku sering bermimpi aneh." Adu si lelaki. "Aku dan Tuan juga sepasang kekasih, kita sekolah, jalan-jalan, dan sebagainya. Tapi kita tinggal di kota yang sangat hangat dan berkecukupan." _

_Si penyihir diam cukup lama hingga musik berhenti mengalun. Ia mengusap rambut lelaki dengan lembut sebelum menjawab, "Hm. Berarti itu mimpi indah. Apa kau tidak menyukainya?" _

_Si lelaki menggeleng samar. "Aku menyukainya Tuan."_

"_Lalu?"_

"_Aku hanya tidak bisa membedakan yang mana nyata dan tidak sekarang."_

* * *

Kise membuka matanya dengan perlahan untuk mengurangi sinar lampu dari kamarnya. Seperti biasa, ia bangun, mengambil handuk, dan langsung ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka.

Tapi berbeda dari kemarin-kemarin. Ia sengaja tidak menatap cermin, ia sengaja membiarkan konsentrasinya tertumpu pada genangan air di wastafel. Banyak hal yang membuatnya tidak nyaman belakangan ini.

Terutama mimpi, mimpi aneh yang paling aneh. Mimpi dirinya dan Aomine, di sebuah rumah sederhana pinggir hutan yang bersalju.

Dan cermin.

_Cermin?_

Kise merasakan ada hal lain yang lebih penting selain cermin, tapi ia lupa apa hal itu.

Selama mimpi-mimpi yang terus terjadi setiap harinya, sikap Aomine padanya juga sedikit aneh. Ia kerap kali ingat sesuatu dan Aomine sama sekali mengaku tidak pernah melakukannya, ia juga ingat kebiasaan-kebiasaan Aomine ketika bersamanya yang sekarang tidak pernah dilakukannya lagi.

Apa yang aneh?

Bel pintu berbunyi sebelum teriakan halus dari luar. "Ryoutaa."

Nah. Itu dia.

Aomine_nya_ tidak pernah memanggilnya dengan _Ryouta_.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**[**_ but there is something I still want more of _**]**

**.**

**.**

"_Apa aku pernah menceritakan kepadamu Tuan?" _

"_Tentang apa?"_

_Si lelaki memainkan jemarinya canggung. "Aku punya teman sepermainan yang sangaaat dekat denganku, ia tinggi, berkulit sedikit hitam karena terbakar matahari, dan matanya... Oh! Dia sangat mirip denganmu Tuan!"_

_Si penyihir memandanginya. "Kupikir kau bisa mengenalkanku padanya suatu hari nanti?"_

"_Ya!" Janji si lelaki. "Aku akan mengenalkanmu pada.. pada, Aomi—"_

_._

_._

_._

_Aominecchi?_

* * *

"Ryouta?"

Kise berjengit, menatap sesosok tubuh yang berada di pintu kamarnya, "Aomine_cchi_?"

"Kau tahu, demammu belum turun-turun." Kata Aomine saat mulai memasuki kamarnya. "Apa sebaiknya kita panggil dokter?"

"Tidak perlu, Aomine_cchi_." Kise diam sebentar. "Kemarilah ... Aku takut."

Aomine duduk di pinggir ranjangnya. "Ada apa? Hal apa yang menakutimu?" Tanyanya sambil menelusurkan jemarinya di rambut pirang Kise.

"Mimpi itu.."

Gerakan di rambut Kise berhenti.

"Kau bermimpi buruk?"

Kise menggeleng. "Tidak. Hanya saja, belakangan ini aku selalu mengalami mimpi yang sama—salju, kau, dan aku. Aku suka mimpi itu, tapi kadang-kadang aku berpikir ada yang aneh dengan semua ini."

"Aku bermimpi punya teman sepermainan yang sangat mirip denganmu di sana. Tapi ia juga mirip dengan lelaki yang tinggal denganku di rumah bersalju itu." Kata Kise.

Aomine diam cukup lama sebelum berkomentar. "Jadi menurutmu ada tiga Aomine?"

"Kurang lebih seperti itu." Kise membenarkan dengan gusar. Ia belum menanyakan kepada Aomine yang _ini_ soal nama panggilannya, tapi sepertinya itu tidak terlalu perlu. "Bisa gila lama-lama kalau aku terus mempunyai mimpi seperti itu."

"Ryouta."

"Ya?"

"Kalau kau di berikan pilihan satu dari tiga orang itu, mana yang akan kau pilih?"

.

.

"Maksudmu kau itu juga termasuk mimpi Aomine_cchi_?" Kise tertawa.

Aomine menatapnya. "Aku serius."

Tatapan yang diberikan Aomine saat itu membuat Kise setengah meleleh dan setengah takut.

"Aku ... Tidak tahu."

"Maksudku, kau mencintai Aomine yang _mana_?"

_Aku mencintai Aomine_cchi_ yang mana?_

Kise diam dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Ia benci mengakui ini, tapi ia benar-benar tidak bisa membedakan lagi yang mana yang nyata dan yang mana yang tidak.

Aomine di depannya adalah teman sekolahnya, kekasihnya, dan selalu bersamanya. Berkelakuan sangat baik kepadanya. Ia selalu memanggil Kise dengan _Ryouta_.

Ada lagi Aomine dalam mimpinya. Berjubah hitam dengan tampilan serupa, begitu baik, menyenangkan. Aomine dalam mimpinya adalah seorang penyihir. Penyihir yang mengabulkan semua permintaannya, dan juga selalu bersamanya.

Lalu Aomine yang terakhir—

"Aomine_cchi_." Panggil Kise pelan. "Boleh kupeluk?"

Aomine mengerjap sebentar, terlihat bingung, tapi akhirnya ia mendekati Kise dan melingkarkan tangannya di sekitar lelaki itu. Dingin kulit Aomine dan panas Kise membaur menjadi satu kesatuan.

Kise menghirup aroma Aomine yang sedang di peluknya dalam-dalam, kemudian memutuskan. "Kau bukan Aomine_cchi_."

Bukannya marah, Aomine itu malah memeluknya lebih erat. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di lekukan leher Kise, dan kemudian hening ... Disusul dengan suara aneh yang membuat hati Kise tercabik mendengarnya.

Aomine yang _ini_ menangis.

"Aomine_cchi_." Panggil Kise dengan suara serak. "Cup cup cup. Kok menangis?"

Lalu beberapa menit setelahnya hanya terdengar suara tetesan air dan tarikan serta helaan napas yang berat. Kise membiarkannya, berusaha menenangkannya dengan mengelus pelan belakang punggungnya sambil terus berusaha memberikan kalimat-kalimat yang dikiranya akan membuatnya lebih baik.

Saat berhenti, Aomine yang _ini_ melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Kise langsung pada matanya.

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

Kise menyusuri pipi lelaki itu dengan satu jarinya. "Karena Aomine yang kukenal tidak memanggilku dengan _Ryouta_ dan tidak bersikap baik kepadaku." Jawabnya.

Aomine tertawa masam. "Jadi kau juga bisa menyimpulkan kalau Aomine dalam mimpimu itu juga bukan Aomine?"

"Kurasa begitu."

Aomine berdiri dari ranjang Kise. Menundukkan tubuhnya dan kemudian tiba-tiba saja bajunya berubah.

Kise sekarang sedang menatap seorang penyihir yang juga Aomine, berjubah hitam dengan sorot mata yang persis sama. Tidak diragukan lagi, Aomine dalam mimpinya.

Perasaannya campur aduk. Ia memang sudah memberitahunya kepada Aomine yang _ini_ kalau satu Aomine yang lain termasuk dirinya adalah palsu, itu berarti Aomine yang asli adalah...

"Teman sepermainanmu." Kata si penyihir seperti dapat membaca pikirannya.

"Lalu... Selama ini—"

"_Ssst_." Bisik si penyihir. "Permintaanmu adalah keinginanku. Aku mencintaimu, tapi kau mencintai lelaki yang _lain_. Dan hal seperti ini terjadi begitu saja."

Dia mencintainya.

Penyihir ini mencintainya.

Kise mencintai yang _lain_.

Dan akhirnya penyihir ini menjadi yang dicintainya.

Lalu bagaimana?

.

.

"Kau tahu ceritaku tentang cermin ajaib?" Tanya si penyihir.

"Yang belum ada akhirnya." Sambung Kise.

Si penyihir mengangguk. "Sekarang kita tahu bagaimana akhirnya."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**[**_ I wish to you__that we would always be together like this _**]**

**.**

**.**

"_Aomine_cchi_?" _

_Ia menengok ke sana dan kemari, menyadari dirinya ada di dalam rumah sederhana yang ada dalam mimpinya._

"_Aomine_cchi_!"_

"_Aku bukan Aomine, Ryouta." Kata sebuah suara di sampingnya. "Dan aku ada disini."_

_Kise menoleh pada sebuah cermin raksasa dengan ukiran bunga-bunga indah di setiap sisinya. Dan seorang lelaki berambut dan bermata biru tua serta berjubah hitam sedang menatapnya. _

_Menatapnya di dalam cermin. _

_Kise menghampirinya. "Apa— kita akan berpisah?"Tanyanya serak._

"_Ya." Si penyihir mengangguk. "Kau sudah punya seseorang yang mencintaimu, Ryouta. Akulah yang membuatmu seperti itu, itu semua murni kesalahanku."_

_Kesalahan._

_Kesalahan?_

"_Bukan. Aku yang memintamu untuk melakukan _ini_. Aku—"_

"—_Aku akan mencintai Aomine yang asli dengan sepenuh hati dan tidak akan pernah mengeluh tentang kehidupanku lagi." Potong si penyihir. "Bukankah begitu?"_

_Perasaan sesak di dadanya membuat air bening meluncur begitu saja dari ujung matanya. Meluncur terus, terus, dan terus._

_Tanpa berhenti. _

"_Sekarang kita sudah punya akhirnya kan Ryouta? Dua akhir cerita." _

"_Happy ending untuk si lelaki." _

_Si penyihir menyentu wajah Kise dari sisi cermin yang lainnya. _

"_Dan sad ending untuk si penyihir."_

* * *

**.**

**End**

**.**

* * *

**.**

** . Omake . **

**.**

**.**

"Oi Kise."

Kise yang sedang mengangkat cermin raksasa dengan kedua tangannya nyaris terpeleset.

"Apa Aomine_cchi_? Tidak bisa lihat aku sedang sibuk?"

"Ha. Kau tidak lihat aku harus menggotong palu besar ini sendiri dari tadi?" Balas Aomine, sedikit mengangkat palu yang berada di tangan kanannya ke udara.

Kise yang mendengar hal itu, sengaja menjatuhkan cermin tepat di atas kaki Aomine.

"AW. SAKIT IDIOT!"

Kise tertawa sambil menyandarkan cermin ke dinding.

Aomine mendekatinya, kausnya sedikit basah karena nekat datang ke sini tanpa memakai mantel ataupun jaket. "Apa kau yakin ingin menghancurkannya?"

Kise mengangguk yakin dan mempersilahkan Aomine untuk memulai.

Beberapa detik sebelum benda logam berat yang dibawa Aomine menghantam permukaan tipis cermin, Kise bersumpah, demi apapun, ia bisa melihat seorang lelaki berjubah hitam yang serupa dengan Aomine sedang tersenyum hangat padanya dan melambaikan tangannya.

PRAAANG!

Cermin itu pecah menjadi beberapa kepingan besar dan berserakan di lantai.

Menggambarkan akhir seseorang yang pernah di cintai Kise.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Review?**


End file.
